The Delinquent and the Honor Student
by Ponybucket717
Summary: What happens when a delinquent (Ruby) and a perfect student (Weiss) share a room? Find out in this RWBY AU. whiterose paring, M-rating for possible future content.
1. Ruby Rose

**_Hello, this is my first ever fanfic hope yall aren't too disappointed in me because it's in all probability really short , but without further ado let's get into this._**

Ruby's alarm goes off promptly waking the sleeping girl up, still tired and not wishing to get up she lazily opens her phone and turns off the alarm, rolling over in bed trying to get comfortable to fall asleep once again to journey onward into dreamland.

"Ruby! Time to get up, you don't wanna be late for the first day of school!" Yang screamed as she burst into her room without so much a knock.

"Ugh! no you're right I don't wanna go at all!" Ruby shouted back her sister still trying to sleep.

"Oh come on don't be like that, it'll be fun!" Yang exclaimed while ripping the covers off her younger sister.

"You can't know that" Ruby groans curling up in a ball.

"Well why wouldn't it be fun? I mean new school new friends a fresh start! Besides you might even meet cute boys" Yang changed her tone while she said that last part.

"And you're in the same grade as me so we might be in the same class!" Yang getting more and more excited as she talks about it.

"yeeeaaa i see what you mean sounds like sooo much fun...just what I need 'boys'." Ruby responded sarcastically.

"Ruby Rose are you saying you do not want to be in the same class as me?!" Yang said trying to sound offended.

"I was kidding didn't think you'd be offended like a little girl" Ruby says snickering at Yang.

"Okay that's it missy out of bed or its going out the window with you still on it!" Yang says as she picks up an end of the mattress playfully.

Both sisters start laughing, Ruby giving into her sisters demands "fine now leave so I can get ready" Ruby said, getting out of bed and pushing Yang out of her room

Ruby flicked on the lights in her room, going over to her dresser she pulled out a set of clothes laying them on her bed. Heading down the hall towards the only bathroom in the house, she closed the door behind her and turned on the water before undressing.

"Hey sis did I leave my phone in here?" Yang said opening the bathroom door.

"Yang! knock first geez!" Ruby yelled at her sister trying to cover up with a towel.

"Oh please Ruby, don't be so dramatic, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before, I am your sister after all." Yang said, not helping the situation.

"Not anytime in the past 6 years you haven't!" Ruby still yelling at her sister.

Yang just waved her hand dismissing Ruby's yelling. "Details details...ah here it is!" Yang picked up her phone and started to out before stopping "oh right dad made breakfast before he left better hurry before I eat it all!" Yang said in a joking manner but Ruby knows she might actually do it.

"Alright I need to shower first" Ruby glad she's finally alone locks the door then steps in the shower rinsing off before she poured just the right amount of shampoo for her relatively short hair.

After Ruby got out of the shower, she quickly brushed her teeth and briefly combed her hair leaving hdr hair in a natural state after she dried it. Then made her way back her room dressing in the clothes she had laid out beforehand, Which was a solid red t-shirt, a black hoodie with red highlights with Ruby's symbol on the back, a pair of black jeans and combat boots of the same color.

"Ruby hurry up we're going to be late!" Yang shouted right before Ruby came rushing down stairs.

"Yea I hear ya, what time is it anyway?" Ruby asked as she sat down at the table and began shoveling the food in her mouth. Which was simple eggs and bacon.

"Its already 7:15" Yang told her little sister before picking up her plate and putting it in the sink "do you have everything ready to go?"

Ruby swallowed her food before responding "yup im ready" Ruby put her plate in the sink before putting on headphones and her hood up walking out the door followed closely by yang locking the door after they left.

Both of the sisters ran to catch the bus that would take them straight to Beacon, as it came into view they slowed down and waved down the bus driver signaling him to wait for them

Climbing on the bus, Ruby and Yang take the first empty seats they find, which is practically the entire bus as not to many kids from Patch are going to Beacon. The only two others on the bus besides Ruby and Yang aren't even attending, just visiting. In fact, the only people that the sisters know at the school are two professors that personally looked over Ruby's administration to the school.

"Let's get this over with..." Ruby mumbled falling asleep as the bus started moving.

 ** _As I said this is probably really short for I'm not sure how long I should make these. Considering this was the first chapter I tried setting up Ruby's and Yang's characters its obviously different from the show but that was intentional. As for grammar mistakes, I have re-read it to try and spot them all but I'm bound to miss something and for that I apologize._**


	2. Fateful Encounter

**_I'd just to start this out by saying I apologize for my absolutely dreadful grammar last chapter and it won't happen again, that being said I'm aiming for somewhere around 2,000 words...possibly...probably not but we'll see how it goes._** ** _faunus still are a thing here everyone that's one in the show will still be here, even ones that aren't mainly Ruby if yall wanna see that._** ** _But without further ado let's get into this._**

* * *

 _The roar of a dragon could be heard for miles around, screaming echoed throughout the village, a single Knight wearing sparkling crimson rushed towards the dragon on their white steed. As the Knight approached the source of the ear shattering roars with a swift swoop down the dragon covered the base of the tower with fire. Heat from the smoldering blaze prevented the Knight from entering the tower. The Knight dismounted their steed, they watched the yellow dragon circle the tower with the occasional roar as if guarding something or someone, whilst the Knight checked the outside of the tower they spotted a gap in the flames just wide enough to climb the tower._

 _The climb was tough, the tower was barely climbable. The Knights heavy armor just made it that much more difficult. Before the Knight could reach the single opening, the dragon slammed into the tower knocking the Knight to the ground. The Knight got up slowly, as they got to their feet the dragon landed in front of the Knight and almost immediately after used a breath attack in an attempt to end the Knight quickly, to no avail, the Knight dove out of the line of fire drawing their long sword and dashing towards the dragon climbing on top and plunging their sword into its neck. With a roar the dragon took flight stopping high above the tower then straight down into a nose dive._

 _The Knight held on by the sword but didn't last long as the sword come out of the dragon the Knight flew off, bouncing a few feet of the ground after landing. Pain shot through their body, their sword landed point first in their out arms. The Knight stood up dazed and barely able to move, they pulled the sword out ready to fight again, and like before the dragon landed right in front of the Knight however unlike last time the dragon spoke_

 _"Ruby!" The dragon growled in a familiar yet mysterious voice_

 _"How do you know my name!" The Knight now known as Ruby yelled in response_

 _"Ruby wake up!" Now the dragon called in a human voice_

 _"Wait...is that..yang?" And with that Ruby returned to the land of the living_

* * *

"Ruby good you're awake, we're at Beacon" Yang said with a wide grin

"oh, yay thank you for waking me up for something so important" ruby spat out with sarcasm lining her words

"seriously Ruby this again? I swear you're the moodiest 15-year-old ever. you need to get out there make friends, have fun maybe even get yourself a boyfriend" yang said annoyed at her sisters unchanging attitude

"no yang we've already has this conversation I'm perfectly fine by myself, and you of course"

"oh really? that letter you wrote to that bailey guy you seemed so fond of tells a different story"

"y-you read that?" ' _if only she knew bailey wasn't a guy'_

"yup and let me tell ya I never knew you could write so...elegantly..." yang said genuinely surprised

"hehe well it doesn't really matter considering they didn't return my feelings so no need to worry" Ruby responded with just a hint of sadness in her voice

"What?! even after that letter!? who is he ill teach him a lesson he'll never forget" yang replied with venom seeping through her voice

"come on yang the whole overprotective sister thing is kinda played out don't you think?"

"for your information I do not so whoever hurts my little sis is gonna have to answer to me"

"believe it or not I can take care of my own problems, even ' _boys'_ " ruby said putting an unwanted emphasis on the word boys

"I know you can Rubys but that has nothing to do with it"

"okay whatever but it doesn't matter I'm not telling you who they are so drop it, and next time you look through my stuff without asking ill seriously be mad at you"

"yea yea sure but my point still stands you need to find someone, I can't be here forever you know?"

"yes, I know that and I will I'm just...waiting for the right person"

"I was referring to friend's ruby, looks like someone has that kind of stuff on their mind more then they led on"

"oh shut up and get off the bus, were gonna be late to sign in"

"yea yea I'm going, do you even know where were supposed to sign in at?"

"not a clue just go its almost 9, and after all day on that bus I just want to do to our dorms...where are the dorms...do we have dorms?"

"yes, ruby we have dorms, but we get those tomorrow after initiation"

"initiation? what initiation?"

"I don't some big test everyone has to do"

"eh another test? at least you told me about this one instead of tricking me into it"

"hey, I thought we were past that, no hard feelings right?"

"right...well which way to the main office"

"why are you asking me? I know for a fact you've memorized the map of this place, which also means you knew we had dorms"

"Pfft noo why would you say such a thing like that?"

"because I saw the map on your computer, I still don't understand why you act dumber then you are"

"I got moved ahead two years I don't want anyone to think I'm special or anything

"but you are special ruby"

"so you keep saying. let's just go sign in and find out where were sleeping tonight"

"actuallymyfriendsareheresogottagobye!"

"oh, that's just great..." ruby said walking away with her head down only to trip on a luggage carrier

"what are you doing!?" a strange white girl yelled at ruby

"uh?" ruby said as confused as can be

"what are you brain dead I asked you a question!"

"um I'm sorry?"

"sorry! sorry! do you have any idea what's in these!?"

"um my guess would be clothes..." she said looking at the fallen suitcases and bags

"yes clothes! expensive clothes! one dress probably costs more than your entire wardrobe!"

"listen princess I said I was sorry get off my back!"

"its heiress actually, Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Energy Company, one of the largest producers of energy in the world" a strange black-haired girl said as she walked up to them

"Finally, some recogni-"

"the same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners" the black-haired girl cut her off with a slight hint of anger in her voice

"what! how dare...the nerve...ugh" Weiss stormed away as a couple of guys dressed in butler uniforms to collect her bags

"well that was something...now main office...main...office, ah this way!"

* * *

"it's like a big slumber party!" yang said plopping down on her sleeping bag

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though"

"I know I do" yang said adding a purr at the end of the sentence

"I know you do yang know let's get some sleep it's going to be a long day tomorrow"

* * *

 ** _And that's that chapter done took forever because I wasn't really sure how I wanted to continue with it, but I've figured it out now so expect updates every so often. if you spot any errors please tell me and ill fix them ASAP._**


	3. Late night meet-up

_**Hello again,**_ _ **its been... awhile not sure how long exactly, school sucks. But without further ado, let's get into this**_

* * *

"Ruby Rose, Let go of me this instant!" It was late, or early depending how you look at it, currently 3:24 in the AM, Weiss was coming back from using the restroom and ran into the red-head she had literally _ran into_ the previous day, unfortunately today was no different, on the ground on clearly panicking about something, Weiss wasn't sure about what it could be however, until she saw flashlights quickly moving down the hall "What did you-?!" Her yell was quickly cut off by Ruby's hand infront of her mouth.

Left with no other options Ruby went into a nearby broom closet pulling Weiss in with her, cause that's the only rational thing to do in this situation right? The small closet was barely able to fit the two of them, and Weiss was not happy, and growing more angry every second Ruby's hand is on her mouth. "Hey Weiss can I ask you somthing?" She asks moving her hand away from her, or well as much as she could in the crampt space. "What could you possibly ask me at a time like this?" For some reason she left in her very core the nature of the question she was about to ask. With Ruby looking at her with that infuriating grin she asked "Come here often?"

"Okay that's it I'm leaving" Weiss nudged Ruby away as much as she could, which wasn't even an inch, and reached for the door "Woah woah i can't let you do that! If you leave with them still out there, we're both screwed, in case you didn't know the students aren't supposed to be wondering around campus." Ruby now holding Weiss still "for your information I was using the restroom, which is allowed" Weiss practically spat back at her, struggling to get free from her grip.

"Well shit umm... please don't go, I'd get in real big trouble." Weiss was speechless, Ruby was practically begging her. How could she leave on a good conscience now? "Ugh fine but you owe me, Big time" she tried crossing her arms only to fair only touching Ruby's sides in the process making the taller girl sport a faint blush barley visible in the darkness "h-hey Weiss not that I don't appreciate it or nothin' but you could at least take me out to dinner first."

"Oh shut up you, it was an accident if you didn't take us to the most cramped place imaginable we wouldn't have this problem." Weiss glared up and Ruby who was still sporting that grin that Weiss hated so much "trust me I can think of about 5 places more cramped, and you're the only one that thinks of this as a problem." She leans in closer to Weiss's face but stops an inch infront of her "hm didn't notice that scar before." She reaches up and touches the scar under her eye

It's only when Weiss turns her head away from her she knew she messed up "Shit sorry I wasn't thinking um, i-i think they're gone now" Ruby opened the door a bit a peeked out, only to regret when a voice yells "THERE SHE IS IN THE CLOSET" without skipping a beat Ruby grabbed Weiss's hand and takes off in the opposite direction of the voice "Ruby where are we going! And why do you shave a clap on?!" Weiss whisper yelled to Ruby, only now noticing the cape due to the increased light from the moon "Hey don't say my name when we're being chased it's like rule number 1! And it's a cloak not a cape!" She whisper yelled back behind her "that answered neither of my questions!" Weiss not really mad about the events taking place, but not having fun, she'd never have fun doing something like this, or at least that's what she'd have you belive.

"It's okay we're back anyway" Ruby quietly opens the door and sneaks in the temporary dorms with Weiss "let's do it again sometime Weiss-cream" She looks at Weiss with that damn smile, that she keeps telling herself she hates, while she only found it mildly annoying "how about we don't..."

"Oh come on Weissey don't be like that, you had fun didn't you?" The pair now in a corner away form the other students "Oh yes because being in a cramp closet with you for half an hour then running across the school trying to get away form half the damn staff is what id call fun"

"Oh come on stop exaggerating, it was a fourth of them at most" Ruby joked giving Weiss a slight nudge, and for the first time that night she saw Weiss grin, it was far from a smile, and only lasted a second but that was enough for Ruby to notice and that's all she needed "goodnight Ruby, I look forward for your explanation of the events that occurred before we met tonight, and the deal with that cape" She started walking away back to her designated sleeping area when Ruby said "I told you it's a cloak not a cape!" She didn't react just kept walking, however a grin plastered on her face, when Ruby was sure she was gone she whispered to herself "Alright operation make Weiss my friend is a go!"

* * *

 ** _7:43 AM_**

Ruby wakes up, or rather gets woken up by an angry looking yang, "Ruby get up you're the last one sleeping and we need to go already!" Yangs expression turns from angry to confused when Weiss came up "She's probably to tired from her little excursion last night" and without another word Weiss walks off to who knows where. "Okay what 'excursion' and why does she know about it... Ruby you didnt... with her of all people?" Yang gasped "did you at least use protection?" At this point Ruby's up and putting on her signature hoodie and boots with the rest of her attire "Yang it's to early for you to be making jokes like that, and what protection we're both girls..." Ruby's deadpan leads yang to realize she's not in the mood for playing around at the moment

"Well whatever let's just go to orientation so we can get our dorm assignments..." they both walked side by side following the mass of students moving towards the assembly room thats not to far away so they get there fairly quickly, taking a seat towards the back. Through the crowd Ruby spots a familiar head of white hair, in the first seat of the front row, Ruby let's out a sigh "of course she would sit there, not like anyone else wanted to..." Yang however ignoring this comment trying to spot who her younger sister was talking about, without making it look like she was looking

Then once everyone was settled a middle aged man with grey hair and a cane walked up on stage to the Mic, then proceeded to give the best damn speech Ruby had ever not paid attention to, in her head it went little something like this _"I'll keep this brief... you have traveled here bla bla bla potential bla bla school bla academics bla bla bla thank you and have a wonderful four years at beacon"_

He walked off stage to a round of applause from the students and faculty, then the Vice principle Glenda Goodwitch walked up and started talking "after you leave this room you will go to your respective home rooms and take the beginning year exam, this test is not to be taken lightly as it will not only decide your standing for the next 4 years at the academy but also determine your dorm assignments"

After a collective of students groaning and voicing their opinions about this exam in the hallways Ruby, Weiss and Yang made it to their homeroom class, which by some stroke of luck turned out to be the same one, and sat in their respective seats as labeled on the tables for them, it just so happened that Weiss's desk was right infront of Ruby's facing eachother, the large 150 question packet was on each of their desks l, it didn't help Ruby's mood any seeing Weiss's scowl towards her as they began their packets. Well Weiss did all Ruby did was write her name then catch some z's on her desk

Two hours pass and Weiss has finished first and turned in her packet and waiting patiently for her the rest of the class to be finished as well

Five hours since the start of the test, the only people still working are Ruby and another student named Cardin, not to long after Ruby sits up marks a bunch of answers and turns it in, followed by Cardin. The teacher gets up to the front of the class and says "Well in glad to see _most"_ she looks at Ruby when she says that "took this test seriously and you shouldn't have any problems passing it, now you are all dismissed"

* * *

 _ **Alright I know that eairler chapters seems like I was rushing and I got that feeling to that's why I slowed the pacing down a bit and made it better I hope? As well the the flow, maybe? I honesty don't know I tried but if it's still feels weird to y'all please let me know and I'll try harder next chapter.**_


End file.
